Hetalia Creepypastas
by Dawn Kirkland
Summary: Time to start posting my feels breaking work. Requests are welcome.
1. Intro

**Hey guys. I know I've started a lot of things but I want to start posting my Hetalia creepypastas. So this will be a series of stories until the site decides to not let me post anymore.**

**I may post some of my friends stories if they want them posted here.**

**I'll take requests.**

**Mostly I'll try to come up with my own. Don't be shy to make a request.**

**I think that's about it. **

**Stay tuned for new creepypastas.**

**Also I won't do anything involving 23.5… if you want some kind of parody for that tough. **

**If you read a Hetalia creepypasta and want me to post it here tell me. I don't know if the sight will let me though. We'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy these. If your feels get broken at all I am not responsible. XD**

**Bye~!**


	2. Canada's Big Day

I can't take it anymore; I have to tell someone about this.

Okay, let me recollect myself because thinking of it make me cry so much. Okay, I'm calm now.

So about a month ago I bought a Hetalia DVD from Ebay, I had just gotten into the series and didn't feel like derping around the internet to find any episodes. I had watched a few episodes with my friends though.

I was so excited when I got the DVD that I almost broke my laptop trying to put it in the DVD Rom slot.

Spending the day watching Hetalia, no homework, eating chocolate.

That's how it went until about 3 am. The DVD had just finished the last episode on it and I was about to hit exit when a new episode started. It started with a simple title card, which was odd, that said "Canada's Big Day". Then the normal intro played.

I thought it odd, but kept watching.

The episode started with a flashback. A birthday party. Canada was opening presents, he looked about 9. America, France, and England beside him watching intently. America seemed about 8, France 12 and England 13. They all looked so adorable I could barely keep from squeaking.

After Canada had opened all his presents, everyone had cake and ice cream. Then, who I supposed was their parents called the boys into the family room. The mother gave Canada another box, this one not wrapped. Canada shyly took the present and set it on the floor, opening the lid and looked inside.

Inside a tiny polar bear hopped up and down, making Canada scream and fall back. The polar bear climbed out of the box and on to Canada's chest. It seemed to smile, "Hi, I'm Kumajiro," it said in a high pitched voice.

"I-I'm C-canada," Canada responded in a whisper. It abruptly cut to black then, I thought it was over and went to eject the DVD. A sudden loud screech came from my laptop, making me scream and cover my ears. When it stopped I looked up. The episode was playing again. Now in the present. I took my hands from my ears. The scene in front of me was odd.

It was Canada, America, France, and England sitting around a table A family meeting? Where was Kumojiro?

Suddenly Canada begins sobbing loudly. America didn't look as cheery as usual. France and England looked irritated.

The sobbing went on for 15 minutes, each minute it became louder and more pained. Then it suddenly stopped as the scene faded out.

I was so confused. What happened to Kumojiro? Why was everyone acting so strange? Why was the episode called "Canada's Big Day" when it was so sad?

The episode faded back in in static. It returned to normal quality after a minute. Canada was standing in front of a gravestone.

"K-kumojiro." Canada sobbed/whispered.

I felt myself go numb. Kumojiro was dead? What the hell is going on!?

The camera zoomed in on Canada's teary face before fading out.

I didn't want to watch anymore but I couldn't get myself to turn it off.

The episode faded back in with America, now looking as cheery as ever, running down the hall calling, "Canadia! Wake up! Breakfast!" He came to Canada's door and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

"Britain! France! Canadia's not answering!" America called to his brothers, worry in his voice.

England and France came running. When they arrived at Canada's door America's face showed worry. England opened Canada's door.

"Oh bloody hell!" England screamed.

America screamed.

France vomited.

The scene faded out.

I felt sick. What did they see?

Two gravestones lit the screen, side by side. Sobbing was heard. The first gravestone read:

"Kumojiro,

great and loyal friend."

The second read:

"Canada,

great brother and friend.

Too bad we did not see the signs."

The episode faded to black. "R.I.P Canada" lit the screen in white.

I was in tears, not wanting to see anymore, reaching to turn off my laptop. Suddenly a grotesque Canada came onto the screen. His eye gouged out, throat slit, body ripped with bloody holes.

The words: "I can't live without him," washed over the screen in a blood red color. I began sobbing uncontrollably. The ending credits played. The DVD ejected itself. My laptop shut itself off.

I cannot find the episode on the DVD now. I know it wasn't a dream. Please if you come across this episode contact me... I need someone to talk to.

I beg you not to watch it, but if you do prepare to be in tears...


	3. Ti amo, Doitsu

Hey guys, so I'm a huge Hetalia fan… but recently I saw something strange…

I was derping the internet for Gerita yaoi as usual and I found what seemed like a new episode on Youtube. My friends hadn't said anything about it. I was so excited that I had found something before them on a show we practically craved.

The thumbtack was of Italy, smiling as usual, and it was called "Ti amo, Doitsu."

Admittedly it was a bit odd, yes there is San Valentino but that was a Valentine's Day special. Even stranger the episode was dubbed. A new episode with no sub but it dubbed? I was really skeptical, don't think I wasn't. I clicked on it anyway, ready to laugh at some horrible MMD style video, with added non-canon voices. I enjoy watching them really; they're nice for a laugh.

The usual intro played, showing Hetalia in katakana. Then the episode started. Romano and Italy were sitting at the kitchen table. As usual Romano was bitching about Germany, cursing up and down about him. He was himself, which was nice. Romano always made me laugh.

"I don't understand why you like the Potato Bastard, Fratello! He's a stupid steroid packed monster! So cruel to you too! Working you hard with no breaks!" Romano spat.

I laughed a bit, my Gerita mindset still in play, "Oh yeah, he gets worked hard, Lovi~"

Romano's bitching dragged out for another minute or so until something strange happened. Italy opened his eyes, suddenly glaring at his older brother. The creepiest part was that his eyes weren't their usual amber-honey-brown, they were violet-red. 2p! Italy's eye color! Were they going to start adding 2ps into the series!?

I shuddered at the thought, remembering 2p! Romano. He scares the shit out of me. Cross-dressing creep. I have nothing against cross-dressers either. Dress how you like. Flavio just terrifies me.

Back to the episode…

Romano noticed his brother's glare, "What the hell is your problem? I'm just telling the truth!" Romano continued with his rant then, Italy, seeming to become more irritated, stands up, walking over to the counter. He grabs a knife from its holder. "Fratello…" Italy's voice seemed darker, slightly husky. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" the Southern Italian responds, not looking at his little brother.

Italy was staring down at the knife, "Stop insulting, Germany… I really don't like it…"

Snorting, "Why should I? I don't care about that Potato Bastard. Not one-"

"I said, 'Stop insulting, Germany'! Why can't you do something you're told for once!?" And angry growl was heard in the usually cheery Northern Italian's voice.

"Veneziano, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

"I don't like it when My Doitsu is insulted…" Italy clenched the knife in his hand, turning to face his older brother. "Germany did nothing to you and you insult him all the time! I can't take it anymore! When Doitsu gets here for dinner you better apologize for every mean thing you have said to him!"

I couldn't help but clap a bit at hearing this. Germany would have been so proud if he heard Italy at that moment. I just knew it.

Romano got up from his chair, turning to face the younger Italian. "Why do you care so much for him!? What the fuck are you calling him "My Doitsu" for?! Have you gone more brain dead than usual!?"

"So you're not going to apologize?..."

"I have no-fucking-thing to apologize for!"

"Very well, Fratello, if that's the way you want it…"

The screen went black and intense, pained screaming was heard.

The usual "Hetalia~!" transition played then. Italy popping from the side. But his voice was still different.

I was so confused. What was going on? Why was Italy acting so strangely? Who was screaming?

The episode came back in, Germany was standing outside Italy's front door, and he knocked once. Shortly after Italy answered, smiling, and seeming to be his usual ditzy self.

"Ciao, Germany!"

"Hallo, Italien."

"Come in! The pasta is almost ready!" Italy chirped, skipping inside, Germany simply followed, closing the door behind him. "Why did you want to me to come over, if you don't mind me asking, Italy?"

"I wanted to see, My Doitsu!" He giggled. Germany looked at him, "'My Doitsu?' When did you start referring to me as that?"

Italy hugged him, "I always have, Doitsu~! Just not out loud!" Germany blushed a bit.

Germany was lead to the kitchen by the Italian.

The first noticeable change to the kitchen was Romano was sitting in his chair again, his top half lying on the table.

"Hallo, Romano…" Germany seemed to be waiting for a usual scolding. Romano gave no reply. "Italy, is he okay?"

"He had a long day, Doitsu, he's just sleeping~!" Italy chirped, skipping to check on the pasta. "Almost done~!"

Germany nods. "Alright." He seemed to freeze suddenly, the camera panning to the floor next to Romano, it had a few red dots on it and it seemed to be blood. A few more drops hit the floor. The camera panned back to Germany, his eyes wide. "Italy, I just realized, I have some paperwork to do. Do you think we could reschedule this?" He slowly started to back out of the room.

"But Germany, I worked so hard on the pasta. Please stay." Italy's eyes were open again. They were the violet-red still. He seemed to notice the blood on the floor then, "Fratello! Stop making such a mess! I tried to make it as clean as possible!"

At that Germany took off from the room. Only to be stopped by Italy stepping in front of the front door. "Why are you leaving, Doitsu? I did it for you. Ti amo, Doitsu."

What the hell?! Italy killed Romano to show his love for Germany! Sure Romano is a prick but Italy should be use to it! I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Cry because of Romano dying for no good reason. Or laugh because of Italy taking things this far out of proportion to show his love for someone who clearly cares for him a lot.

Germany seemed to be stunned. Italy wrapped his arms around the German. "Ti amo, Doitsu." He repeated.

"I-Ich liebe dich auch." Italy grinned. "Really, Doitsu?"

"J-ja.."

Italy took Germany's hand and kissed him.

I couldn't help but squeal. I was so excited that my OTP was coming true, that I almost forgot that Romano was dead in the kitchen.

Italy grins, his eyes open again, their normal color, pulling away. "I think the pasta is ready, let's go eat! Then we can continue showing our love for each other, Doitsu~!"

Germany's face turned bright pink as the screen changed to another transition.

This one was Germany and Italy, Italy having his normal voice.

I couldn't help but coo as the episode came back into focus, Germany and Italy where curled up to each other. I felt myself start drooling, I don't get nosebleeds. I actually drool.

"Th-that was fun, Doitsu~"

Germany nods, slightly, obviously dozing.

"Buonanotte!"

"Gute Nacht…"

Germany fell asleep quickly. Italy stayed awake though, suddenly sitting up. He looked straight at the camera, no he was looking at me. His eyes were 2p Italy's eye color again.

"Do you want to insult, My Doitsu, next~? Ve~"

The usual credits played then, leaving me stunned, his voice was so creepy. It was creepier that earlier. It had a husky hint to it, it wasn't normal for Italy.

I still love Gerita. That will never change. But now I look at Italy a bit differently. Could that sweet face of his be hiding something someone so disturbing? What is really going on in his mind?

I've tried finding the episode again to try to make some sense of it. But it was gone. My history had no sign of it.

Researching it did nothing. I just found some fanfictions. Yeah I did read them, what Gerita addict wouldn't?

Well I'm going to do some more research; maybe someone else has found the episode.

If you find the episode notify me, I need someone to talk to…


End file.
